Chippendale
by Chaton Rouge
Summary: Ten Years Later Tsuna is hot, no doubt about that. Stories of TYL!27. Deadly Smiles (Chapter 01) -His smile can light up an entire room and simultaneously make women's, and men's, underwear drop faster than lightning. (WAS SEIFUKU)
1. Classic Hero 00

**Chippendale** \- Ten Years Later Tsuna is hot, no doubt about that. Stories of TYL!27

 **Classic Hero** ( _Chapter 00: Prologue_ ) - Thank the heavens for his genetics, and for saving his head from being charred and chopped up mince meat of course. TYL!27

 **A/Ns:** Hi, this is just something to help distract me from studying and finals. I've been really busy, procrastinating and all that. To help with that, I've been churning up couple of stories here and there in my head. And thank Robert Pattinson for calling Taylor Lautner a Chippendale in Ellen, I should stop watching reruns.

A couple of warnings overall would mostly be curse words, violence, and no beta'd stories. This will probably be a couple of stories, mostly unfinished ones and the like

This chapter has profanity, violence (TYL!Guardians and Varia), innuendoes, an OC, and an OOC!TYL!Tsuna.

 **Bold** for emphasis, _Italics_ for thoughts, " _Speech_ ", Underlined for written notes

 _I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Nor do I own a certain bloody fighting game._

* * *

Ienari gaped at the scene. Honestly, he didn't know what happened; he left for a minute to get a couple of, ehem, rather suspicious items (who in the world needs a pair of rocket propelled shoes, animal food, and more than 3 crate fulls of sweets?) for the scary, scowling silver haired man in a suit that smoked in the no smoking area. Then, boom, an explosion. Multiple explosions in fact. Multiple screams as well. Lots and lots of the flammable objects in the foyer blew up in the wake of the bombs and multi-colored fire- where the hell did that come from?- which almost seemed alive considering the fact that it moved in a circular pattern and then shot up to hit an expensive chandelier that another silver haired man was hanging from. _What in the world?_

His boss is going to kill him. Pull out his arm from its socket, shove it up his ass, shove _his_ hand into Ienari's mouth and pull the appendage out of him. His death will be like in that popular fighting game, Immortal Combat VV, but more painful and less fun.

Ienari sprinted away from the flying shark, that was _out of water,_ on the land, and towards the screaming guests, not his best idea but he was going to die a more horrible death if he didn't shut them up- I mean help them. But he got caught in the crossfire of a flaming cat and the giant ass shark. He let out a strangled shriek and closed his eyes. _Oh god, I'm going to die in the hands -fins and paws?- of modified animals and two terrorists._

A hand grabbed on to his waist and brought him close to their chest.

" **What are you doing?** " Holy- that voice was sex on legs. It sounded so smooth, so suave. So- so orgasmic. Ienari's eyes shot open and he was blinded by the sheer coolness of the male, whose hand was still holding on to his body. _I could die happy._

"Gokudera, Superbi drop your weapons." And the terrorists listened to this godly voice, dropped their weapons and even looked apologetic, slightly. Then again who wouldn't? He'd do whatever this man asked for, saving his life or not, this voice was meant to be listened to. The two men grumbled, cursed and showed themselves to the doors, thank the gods.

"Ohara-san, are you alright? Do you need any help walking?"

" _I'd enjoy your assistance somewhere else, Mr. Sex-on-Legs._ "

The brunet, who looked a bit worried at first, laughed. _Oh my god._

"I… appreciate your words Ohara-san, but isn't that a bit inappropriate? I mean, in a lobby, in front of all of these people? Though all of them are knocked out. Still, doing _that_ , out here? How wild, and adventurous."

" _I'd like to explore your-_ " Inari paused. He said that outloud. Shit. He really hopes the ground swallows him up or the god in front of him, he'd prefer the later more though.

"I'm- I'm, uh- Ienari. Ohara. Ienari Ohara. And you're hot. I mean-" _I want to die. In a hole. I need an adult. Preferably him._

"Tsuna Sawa, Heir to the Vongola Corps and very eager to find out what you would like to explore." Ienari spluttered and tried to explain that no, he was not a pervert and if Tsuna can please stop grope- _hugging_ him, it was not benefiting of the successor to a multi-million dollar company.

His hands lowered slowly, lower and lower ( _please for the love of all that is holy-_ ), until Tsuna suddenly swept him up and carried him bridal style towards an intact, slightly burnt couch.

He dropped Ienari on it like a sack of unwanted potatoes. The blond gasped, he was hurt damn it and what the fuck- Tsuna pressed his hand on his neck. Oh god, he's going to die- **die**. Die in the hands of the most gorgeous man in existence.

He lost consciousness, fainted which ever one's the better word to describe an injured blond who passed out from the light touches he was given. Tsuna hesitated for a moment, then dropped his hand. He ran it through his hair and sighed.

"I'm going to be buried in debt. More than knee deep, I'll probably drown in it." He complained under his breath and brought out a pen and paper from his suit pocket.

Tell Vongola Crops. the total costs of the damage, we'll pay in full. X(XXX)XXX-XXXX

He thought for a second until he added another number at the bottom of the slip of paper.

X(XXX)XXX-XXXX call me! -Tsuna

Hopefully he'll get laid this time. Damn his overprotective famiglia for scaring away anyone who even get within a 3 yard radius of him. And animals. And even inanimate objects. If they keep it up, he'll end up dying a very sad and sexually unfulfilled virgin.

* * *

 **A/Ns:** I did it. Yay. Please review and tell me what's up.

UPDATE: To MashiroAzuki; it's my story if you don't like Tsuna being paired off with males, please don't read. Thank you.


	2. Deadly Smiles 01

**Chippendale** \- Ten Years Later Tsuna is hot, no doubt about that. Stories of TYL!27

 **Deadly Smiles** _(Chapter 01)_ \- His smile can light up an entire room and simultaneously make women's, and men's, underwear drop faster than lightning. TYL!27

 **A/Ns:** Hi! I'm back and not raring to go the school. This little piece of work came from all my stress, enjoy! Also, to MashiroAzuki, that's not constructive criticism but I appreciate your effort :)

This story will most likely contain curse words, violence and grammatical errors due to the author not having a beta. This is going to be a collection of short stories.

This chapter has profanity, sort of violence (no TYL!Guardians and Varia this time), innuendoes, an OC, and an OOC!TYL!Tsuna.

 **Bold** for emphasis, _Italics_ for thoughts, "Speech",  Underlined for written notes

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Kei didn't really see why all the girls went crazy for his boss. Sure Tsuna's smart, gorgeous, and practically an adonis- Okay, don't get the wrong idea. He's not gay. He just happens to appreciate his boss's figure- aura. The way he deals with enemy corporations or corrupt politicians is amazing; how ruthless he could be towards them but so nice to him, and Kei's coworkers. Don't forget them. Or how the brunet wears a long ponytail at the nap of his neck sent shivers of- manliness- along his spine. Kei loves his boss, and by that he means in the most platonic way possible.

"Kei!" Tsuna casually calls him out, waving his arm at his direction. Behind him a few women glared, sneered even. Kei sighs inwardly as he walks towards his superior.

"Boss. Please get back to work, Gokudera-san will panic again."

"Ah, of course Kei! On one condition, you have to stay in my office."

Everything that Tsuna says always sounds lewd, luckily Kei didn't give him any reaction and simply shakes his head. He is not going to fall for that again. Most of the women, and even some men, still dislike him from the first time he's invited into Tsuna's workplace. If he's honest with himself, even his boss's bodyguards seem to hate him (Kei didn't know why but he's sure it has something to do with Tsuna's invitation).

The brunet frowns and says, almost whining, "You always reject me." After he says this, he grumbles. After a few seconds of his mumbles, Tsuna suddenly grabs Kei's arms and hauls him over his shoulder, "I just need company! Geez, I didn't think I'd have to resort to kidnapping my own subordinate."

The red head couldn't stop himself from screaming as he is carried in a sack-like fashion. His blush reaches his collar and gives him the most interesting shade of red Tsuna's seen, "Kei, you're a tomato! Haha, do I affect you that much?"

"YES!" Kei didn't mean to just blurt that out, specially in front of everyone in the floor. Tsuna, not expecting that to be his answer, blinks and stares at him in confusion. It soon turned to a bright and happy look. You can practically see the flowers behind him as the brunet exudes an aura of bliss. Tsuna wraps his arms around Kei and twirls him around, grinning that same shit-eating grin he has whenever he made a good business deal.

"Ah so it's true!"

Kei wants to say that no. Nonono- not in that way, never in that way. He'd get killed by his ever growing fanbase. He really just wants to crawl into a hole and die but at the same time rejoice. Why? He didn't fully know himself, so he opt to just quietly staying as still as a statue.

As Tsuna places him down on to the sweet merciful floor, he smiles. And it isn't that "I got a good deal" or "I have takeout", it's a "There's no paperwork" smile. It literally blinds Kei and the workers, makes a few faint dead on the floor with a stupid looks on their faces and even nosebleed in the process. The sheer pureness that isn't usually associated with Tsuna, because Tsuna's a cunning, brilliant businessman, a heartthrob (and heartbreaker, a damned good one at that), not some sort of messiah or hailed saint, is otherworldly.

"That's wonderful, Kei."

Tsuna sounds so serious, as if this is something important and Kei's heart skips a beat. He begins to think that maybe it isn't such a bad idea to like-

"You're my favorite subordinate to mess with, of course I'd be pleased!"

He takes everything back, Tsuna's a horrible, horrible man.

"Ah Mari, why are your pants off?"

A horribly innocent man that doesn't know that his whole company wants a piece of him.

"Is it really that hot?"

The most densest thing in the known universe, because nothing ever gets to him, not even if women throw their underwear at him (it happened a few times in fact, and Tsuna thinks that it was for Kei, of all people).

"I'll looks into the air conditioning, don't worry! Ah, well I think I should get back to work."

Sometimes Kei wonders why he just doesn't quit, this job is too much. But as he stares at his boss's backside- of the door, he thinks that everything is worth it.

* * *

In his office, Tsuna glances at his door and glares, "Che, I thought I could get him."

He sighs and walks over to his desk, fully displeased and unsatisfied. Honestly, what does it take to get laid around here? He has the money, looks and hell if he's less humble he'd say he has the personality too! Yet he's still a virgin at the age of 24? Unacceptable, completely devastatingly sad.

"...I'll try again tomorrow."

He has his eyes on Kei, and they aren't leaving until something damn good happens between the two of them, preferably on a bed but an office will do. Hell the couch would be great. He's not against having a go on the floor either. Maybe he can get Mari if Kei's so opposed…

* * *

 **A/Ns:** Tada! Unbeta'd and short, please read and review. I don't think I stated this the last time but constructive criticism please.


End file.
